GTA Online: Lowriders
is a content update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, exclusive to the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC ports of the game. It was released on October 20th, 2015. Description The update introduces Benny's Original Motor Works, a new customs shop in downtown Strawberry that offers a huge range of lowrider and interior customizations. Along with new missions for Lamar Davis, are two new weapons, the fully automatic Machine Pistol and Machete, and a fourth purchasable property. There's also new clothing, hair and accessory options as well as three new Adversary Modes, as well as much more. Content Vehicles Eight new vehicles, exclusive to Grand Theft Auto Online, are available :Note: The 'Custom' variants are not purchasable from websites and are an optional upgrade on their standard versions. *Benny's Original Motor Works becomes available to players in Grand Theft Auto Online, where players can fit lowrider customization features to their cars. *Many new car customization features, including: **Hydraulics (specifically Lowriders) **Additional/optional air filters. **Velour, leather and patterns for interiors. **Custom colours and decals for exterior. **Skins for steering wheels and gear levers (shift levers) and dashboard ornaments. **Stereos, sub-woofers and speakers *Option to open doors, trunk and hood, switch on the engine, neon lights and radio via the Interaction Menu, while inside or outside the car. *Two new horns available at mod shops: **Liberty City Loop (Soviet Connection) ($75,000) **San Andreas Loop (GTA San Andreas theme) ($90,000) *If the player requests a vehicle from Pegasus Lifestyle Management when they already have one such vehicle in the game world, Pegasus will now replace the existing vehicle instead of requiring players to destroy it. Weapons Two new weapons are available. Unlike the vehicles and Benny's Original Motor Works, the weapons are also available in Grand Theft Auto V. Missions Eight new missions available for Lamar Davis. Unlike regular contact missions, these form a vague storyline and will first be offered to the player in a set order (although they can still be played out of sequence by accepting invites from other players). *Community Outreach - Each team takes a lowrider and tries to start a war between the Vagos and the Ballas. *Slow and Low - Get some lowriders across the city to their buyers without getting spotted by the cops. *It's a G Thing - Rescue Gerald from police custody before he's airlifted out of state. *Funeral Party - Shoot up a Vagos funeral and steal their cocaine hidden in Hearses. *Lowrider Envy - Sneak into a lowrider meet and destroy a specific vehicle, before stealing a second. *Point and Shoot - Covertly observe a lowrider meet and photograph the lowriders as they arrive, before being told by Lamar which two to steal. *Desperate Times Call For... - The team must load up into a Moonbeam Custom and eliminate various targets around Los Santos and Chumash. *Peace Offering - The players must steal two Buccaneers, and take them back to Benny's. The Vagos attack the area, and the team must fend them off. Weapons *200 weapon pickups are scattered across Los Santos and Blaine County in Freemode. *All previously released weapons that are not restricted by time-limited events will now be available for use in the Creator tool. *Option to refill ammo using the Interaction Menu. Adversary Modes *Three new Adversary Modes available: **'Keep the Pace' - Race around courses littered with jumps and obstacles while staying above a minimum speed. **'Offense Defense' - Teams are split into Runners and Protectors. Runners must be the first to get to the end of a route while Protectors must block and run opposing Runners off the road, while protecting their Runner from the other teams. **'Relay' - A team Race in which players take turns, each completing a lap before tagging a teammate. Non-active drivers wait in the pen to be tagged, while active drivers complete a lap for their team. Others *The Scene Creator, which enables the player to create custom settings for capturing Rockstar Editor clips, is available. *Dozens of new clothing, hair, tattoo and accessory options available. *Option to purchase a 4th property (both apartment and garage). *Three new character actions will be available via the Player Interaction Menu: **Chicken Dance **Chin Brush **No Way *New paint options for Crew members in the Mod Shop. *An option has been added to the Settings Menu to allow PC players to swap between Roll/Pitch and Yaw/Pitch mouse flying control types. *Option to immediately eliminate the player at the last place during races at a time interval. *Several new Entry Screen Artworks. Discounts & Bonuses *Between October 23-25, 2015: **A one-time 25% rebate on the next qualified purchase of a property with a 10-car garage at Dynasty 8. **Exclusive caps available when logged in on the following days: ***October 23, 2015: San Andreas Magnetics ***October 24, 2015: Low Santos ***October 25, 2015: Benny's Original Motor Works **For Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 players; ***Double GTA$ and RP on all races ***Increased frequency of Crate Drops ***A one-time 25% rebate on any vehicle at Warstock Cache & Carry *Between November 16-22, 2015: **25% discount on Base Charge and Upgrade for selected vehicles on the following days ***November 16, 2015: Declasse Voodoo ***November 17, 2015: Albany Primo ***November 18, 2015: Albany Buccaneer ***November 19, 2015: Declasse Moonbeam ***November 20, 2015: Vapid Chino ***November 21, 2015: Willard Faction **75% discount on the price of all dashboard bobbleheads at Benny's **25% discount on the prices of all Assault rifle and ammo for all weapons **Exclusive caps available when logged in on the following days: ***November 16, 2015: Strawberry Fitted Cap ***November 17, 2015: Magnetics Block ***November 18, 2015: SA ***November 19, 2015: Boars ***November 20, 2015: Davis ***November 21, 2015: Westside ***November 22, 2015: Eastside Gallery GTAOnlineLowriders-Logo-GTAO.png|Logo GTA-Online-Lowriders-GTAO.jpg Gta-Online-Lowriders-2.jpg|A modified interior of the clean Voodoo. GTA-Online-Lowriders-3.jpg|Lamar talking to two players. GTA-Online-Lowriders-4.jpg|The player modifying his car in Benny's garage. GTA-Online-Lowriders-5.jpg|A player shooting the Machine Pistol out of a modified Primo. GTA-Online-Lowriders-6.jpg|A lowrider with hydraulics. GTA-Online-Lowriders-7.jpg|Multiple lowriders at a car meet. Magnetics-GTAV-Cap.jpeg|San Andreas Magnetics cap LowSantos-GTaV-Cap.jpeg|Low Santos cap BennyOriginalMotorWorks-GTaV-Cap.jpeg|Bemny's Original Motor Works cap Videos GTA Online- Lowriders Trailer GTA Online Lowriders Update All DLC Contents Mission Soundtracks Trivia * The official promotional artwork for this update may be a reference to the artwork of Cesar Vialpando from ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. * The Machete's appearance in this update may be a reference to the movie Machete, since Machete's gang own lots of custom Lowriders. Navigation hu:GTA Online: Lowriders Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V